houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
4th Training Squadron
4th Training Squadron This page is obsolete, refering to the 4th Training Squadron that included Trainee Sonia Reynard. It has since been reformed with unknown trainees. All information contained on this page is historical. In late 4023, 4th Training Squadron was again reformed by House Jerik-Dremime. Among the trainees, and forming 3rd Flight, were Sonia Reynard, Alexander Palaiologos, and Mike K Serth. 'Pilots' Commander: : Knight Lt Dayton Male Promoted (Training Wing) First Flight: : Sonteb Tans Dro'all KIA - Defense of Loran II : Jarik Windsor Male Transfered/Promoted (Training Sq) : Kell Oba Male KIA - Defense of Loran II Second Flight: : Reagg Wyn Dro'all Transfered/Promoted (Attack Sq) : Oldus Chinelo Dro'all'' Transfered/Promoted (Training Sq)'' : Peggy Hodren Female KIA - Convoy Defense Third Flight: : Alexander Palaiologos Male Transfered/Promoted (Attack Sq) Sonia Reynard Female Transfered/Promoted (Attack Sq) Mike K Serth Male Transfered/Promoted (Attack Sq) Fourth Flight: : Zhane Vendar Dro'all'' KIA - Defense of Loran II'' Karem Isod Dro'all Transfered/Promoted (Training Sq) Eric Dubois Male Transfered/Promoted (Training Sq) : 'Squadron Service Record' Mission 1: Patrol Duty *3rd Flight encounters a Vengeance Type Attack Cruiser and exchanges fire with the pirate vessel. Even with Knight Lt. Dayton's arrival the attack cruiser escapes. *3rd Flight rushes to Loran II, intercepting a pirate HLV that had stolen a portion of the Jerik-Dremine SP torpedo stockpile. Mission 2: "Kobyashi Maru" *4th Training Squadron is scrambled due to a distress signal and locates a Citadel Class luxury liner under attack by slavers. Trainee Sonia Reynard's corvette lands a boarding party while the Knight Lt. Dayton leads the remainder of the squadron in a bluff to confuse the slavers. The ship and passengers are liberated after fierce fighting. Mission 3: Escort Duty *4th Training Squadron joins a convoy as escort under the command of Baron Archivald. 3rd Flight and the Vengeance Type meet again, and the attack cruiser fails to escape a second time. Peggy Hodren is KIA. Mission 4: Jammer Hunt *4th Training Squadron hunts pirate jamming craft surrounding Loran II. 3rd Flight investigates a strange anomoly and locates the sleeper ship TCS Endeavour. *3rd Flight pilot Sonia Reynard & crew placed under quarantine for remainder of search operations. Remainder of the squadron finish the hunt for the Jammers. Mission 5: Defense of Loran II *4th Training Squadron is thrown into battle against a pirate fleet after the Dominion fleet's commander is killed by SP torpedos fired from cloaked pirate ships. Eventually, the squadron is called to escort a small force of Terran ships on their attack run at the Pirate Super Heavy. Though the Terran SP torpedos hit, the Terrans flee as they begin to take damage. The Pirates are successful in their raid upon Loran II, escaping as additional Faction fleets arrive. Sonteb Tans, Kell Oba, and Zhane Vendar are KIA. Oldus Chinelo and Eric Dubois are severely wounded in action. *Sonia Reynard participates in atmospheric operations after her corvette is crippled in orbit. After the battle, she acquires the Vengeance Type Attack Cruiser that 3rd Flight had previously defeated and secured. Category:Military Units Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Sonia Reynard